Kagamine Project
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Rin y Len son agentes de una organizacion secreta llamada SOEH. Descubre lo que sucedio con ellos tras ser ingresados a una organizacion de una rama secreta del gobierno. Tambien pueden que salgan Rinto, Lenka, Rei y Rui en esta historia. Len Algo Yandere historia podria subri a M
1. Prologo

Kagamine Project

Prologo

La pequeña rubia sollozaba escondida en el armario mientras su hermano la abrazaba, a fuera se podían escuchar gritos desquiciantes que son el motivo de la aflicción de la niña.

-Tranquila Rin, ya no llores-intento calmarla su hermano, quien era tres años mayor que ella, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Se escuchó un grito más fuerte seguido de la ruptura de algún vidrio y luego silencio.

-Len…-dijo temblorosa-¿Qué esta sucediendo haya afuera? ¿Mamá estará bien? ¿Papá le habrá echo daño?-dijo la pequeña entrando en pánico.

-Calma Rin, voy a ver que esta sucediendo aquí, quédate aquí ¿De acuerdo princesa?

La rubia asintió débilmente y su hermano le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí ¿Entendido?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reprochar su hermano mayor ya se había ido.

Se quedo ahí sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados, si, ella era Lily Kagamine, su madre.

-Rin, tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato-dijo su madre jalándola.

La niña se asustó ante el jaloneo de su madre que parecía muy nerviosa.

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó entrando en pánico de que su madre no la respondía y seguía llevándola arrastras por toda la casa que estaba sumamente desordenada-¿Dónde esta Len?

La rubia mayor ignoro la pregunta y de esta forma la metió al coche poniendo le el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Dónde esta Len?-pregunto la pequeña asustada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su hermano mayor.

-Tranquila hija, él esta bien, tenemos que irnos.

La mujer rápidamente entró al coche azul tomando el asiento de conductora y arranco rápidamente, la pobre niña se aferró al asiento debido a la velocidad con la que su madre estaba conduciendo.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué ni tu ni Len me dicen nada? ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-pregunto sumamente aterrada.

-Rin… olvídate de Len, jamás lo vas a volver a ver-sentenció su madre sin despegar la vista del camino.

-:-:-:-:-:-:

**5 años después…**

La chica rubia de ahora 13 años de edad se encontraba recostada en su asiento sin prestar mucha atención de lo que su maestra decía, miraba por la ventana sin nada mas que hacer, no necesitaba prestar atención a la clases, pues todo lo que estaban enseñando ella ya lo sabia, Rin era una persona muy inteligente que ya había exentado varios años de la escuela, sin embargo estaba cursando la secundaria a causa de que esa fue la ultima voluntad de su madre antes de morir.

Hacia tan solo un mes que su madre había fallecido en un accidente, ahora era oficial, no le quedaba ningún familiar, la chica no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido en el pasado con su padre, pero no tenia una buena concepción de él, su madre le había dicho que el había dicho que él era el culpable de lo que le había sucedido a Len, jamás le dijo que y no se tocaba el tema, lo único que sabia era que ella y su madre habían estado viviendo con la familia Hatsune, y ahora los gemelos Miku y Mikuo eran como sus primos.

Sonó el timbré que indicaba el final de la clase, la rubia no se movió hasta que Mikuo se acerco agarrándola del hombro.

-Rin, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo y algunos amigos a la plaza? Abrieron una nueva tienda de helados y creí que te gustaría bueno… venir si tú quieres-dijo el peliazul algo nervioso, pues desde que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Rin se le hacia difícil hablarle.

-Muchas gracias Mikuo-esbozó una hermosa sonrisa totalmente falsa, varios chicos se quedaron embobados por su radiante expresión y algunos que otros estaban celosos de que la bella rubia solo le dedicara la sonrisa a él-Pero no tengo mucho animo, prefiero ir a casa a dormir si es que no les molesta, diviértete con Miku y los demás-dijo agarrando su mochila para retirarse.

La peliazul siguió con la mirada a Rin hasta perderla de vista tras los que su hermana se le acerco poniendo la mano en su hombro como apoyo moral.

-No te preocupes, seguro que solo quiere pasar un momento sola, las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para ella desde la muerte de su madre.

La rubia fue directo a la mansión que tenia por casa, en realidad era la mansión de la familia Hatsune, el padre de Miku era un funcionario de gobierno, pero a Rin jamás le intereso saber cual era la relación especifica entre sus padres y la difunta Lily, la rubia sentía que salía sobrando en aquella pequeña familia, a los Hatsune realmente no les importaba si ella estaba o no ahí o al menos eso creía ya que no le prestaban mucha atención, los únicos que se relacionaban con ella eran los gemelos.

Al llegar a casa hubiera deseado en verdad haber ido a la plaza con los chicos, en la sala encontró al matrimonio Hatsune discutiendo con una persona a quien tardo unos segundos en reconocer.

Si, no había duda, definitivamente ese era Leon Kagamine, su padre.

-Pero cuanto has crecido Rin-sonrió al verla.

La rubia retrocedió presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó algo asustada, pues no tenia un buen concepto de su padre.

-Rin, escucha-intentó hablar la madre de Miku.

-Rin, he venido por ti-sentencio su padre-He ganado el juicio contra la familia Hatsune y ahora soy tu tutor legal.

-¿Juicio?-pregunto extrañada y luego dándose cuenta-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?-se volvió contra los padres de Miku.

-No creímos que perderíamos tu tutela tan rápido, no te dijimos por que no queríamos alterarte, estábamos seguros de que íbamos a ganar el juicio.

Rin reflexiono un momento, su padre ahora tenia su tutela, él era el ultimo familiar que le quedaba, realmente no quería irse con Leon, pero quedarse solo le traería complicaciones legales al matrimonio Hatsune y no podía causarles problemas después de que la acogieron tan amablemente tanto a ella como a su madre y ya sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que irse, después de todo no pertenecía a esa familia y ultimadamente le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera, después de todo al irse con su padre ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Leon era el director de una organización secreta de una rama del gobierno, muy pocos sabían de su existencia, la niña no tardo en ser llevada al cuartel general.

-Bienvenida a SOEH-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ser encerrada en un cuarto en blanco.


	2. SOEH

Kagamine Project

Capítulo I: SOEH

En aquel amplio bosque lo único que se alcazaba a distinguir era sombras que se movían a gran velocidad por todo el lugar. El ruido de las hojas moviéndose siendo guiadas por el viento, apenas el crujir de algunas ramas y finalmente silencio.

Aquella chica estaba parada en el claro del bosque dejado su cabello ser guiado por el viento, vestía un enigmático traje que consistía en una camisa algo larga que casi simula un vestido y unas mayas negras por debajo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su atuendo era de color negro con líneas doradas que hacia resaltar su cabello, su flequillo estaba de lado detenido por dos horquillas blancas y traía puesto un lazo que parecía tener forma de orejas de conejo.

Sintió dos presencias detrás de ella, pero hizo caso omiso. Termino la hora del juego.

-¿Te cansaste de correr, madre?-le preguntó el rubio con un tono burlón detrás de ella.

La joven volteo a ver a las dos personas a sus espaldas, se trata de una chica parecida a ella, pero con el cabello más largo amarrado en una cola y con vestuario idéntico solo que con el color blanco predominado, estaba a lado del chico que la acaba de llamar madre, era similar a la joven en todo aspecto, como si fueran gemelos.

-Cuando me llamas así realmente me haces sentir como una anciana Rinto, tan solo tengo dieciséis años y me veo de catorce-dijo de lo más calmada.

-Somos dos contra una, podemos hacer esto de forma fácil o de forma difícil, tú eliges-dijo con un tono muy prepotente.

-No me hagas reír-sonrió con malicia-Jamás me ha podido vencer y hoy no será el día en que lo hagan.

La joven hizo un rápido movimiento corriendo hacia ambos chicos esquivando ágilmente los ataques de viento que la chica le lanzaba.

Esa pareja de jóvenes frete a ella no eran para nada normales, Lenka y Rinto estaba muy bien entrenados por SOEH una organización sumamente secreta, la chica tenía poderes de viento y el joven poderes de tierra, ambos eran agentes de rango S, de los más fuertes de la organización, pero aun así no eran rivales para Rin.

De forma muy rápida logró llegar hacia ellos entablado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos chicos intentaba seguirle el ritmo a la rubia quien no les dejaba siquiera hacer un movimiento para poder usar sus poderes, pues atacaba a los dos a la vez con su gran rapidez y agilidad.

Finalmente los dos chicos sincronizados lograron patearla a la vez a lo que ella logro defenderse poniendo sus brazos como escudo, pero la fuerza con la que recibió el ataque la empujo hacia atrás cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Eso es todo?-le preguntó Rinto de manera burlona.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-dijo mostrando que en su mano tenía dos medallas.

-¿En qué momento…?-dijo Rinto impresionado mirado que su medalla y la de Lenka las tenía la joven parada frete a ellos.

-Aliarse fue una muy gran idea, sin embargo perdieron de vista su objetivo, ni siquiera tuve que usar mis poderes contra ustedes, les hace falta más entrenamiento para estar a mi nivel chicos-dijo guardando las medallas en su bolsillo.

-¡Rei, ahora!-gritó la voz de una chica y al ínstate una gran bola de fuego fue en dirección a la rubia.

Con un rápido movimiento Rin formo una guadaña de hielo en su mano y cortó en dos la bola de fuego, seguido de eso un ataque de agua fue directo hacia ella, pero antes de siquiera tocarla esta se cógelo quebrándose en fragmentos.

-Buena jugada Rui-felicitó mirando a los dos chicos pelinegros parados frete a ella, sus ropas también era similares, con el negro predominando y unas líneas en blanco-Debido a que estas en desventaja contra mi te aliaste con Rei para vencerme, pero ni aun así van a poder hacer algo-sonrió malignamente.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los chicos eran vigilados por un hombre de cabellos rubios a través de una gran pantalla.

-Esto se pone interésate-dijo mirando muy complacido como todos los chicos materializaban sus armas.

El chico pelinegro tenía un arco mientras su compañera una laza, la joven rubia de largos cabellos tenía un báculo y el otro chico apuntaba a Rin con su espada.

-Así que cuatro contra una, vemos de qué forma Rin sale de esta, pero aun si se libra dudo mucho que gane el juego.

-Señor-le llamó uno de los hombres que estaba monitoreado la pelea-¿No cree que esto es algo exagerado al permitirle a los agentes trabajar e equipo contra los SP?-le pregunto-Puede que la señorita Rin sea de las mejores agentes, pero aun así esto es demasiado.

-Tonterías, ella debería poder sola-dijo en un tono frio, de hecho no le importaba incluso si la chica resultara herida, solo quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar.

Rin, debía admitirlo, aun siendo ella de rango SP era prácticamente imposible que derrotara a cuatro agentes nivel S, que para colmo son los más peligrosos de SOEH, sin usar sus poderes.

Aunque claro, Rin tenía más experiencia que sus compañeros, por lo cual podía derrotarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero sería muy aburrido, por eso decidió seguirles el juego, era sumamente raro que los cuatro se hubieran puesto de acuerdo contra ella, pero como se trata solo de un entrenamiento ni siquiera ellos se lo estaba tomado muy enserio, todo aquello era solo un show y los cinco lo sabían.

Pero todo llega a su fin, y el entrenamiento tiene un tiempo límite para cumplir el objetivo. La cosa era simple, uno de ellos tenía que conseguir las medallas de los demás para ganar y aún faltaba un agente que seguro estaba oculto disfrutado de la vista.

Tenían a Rin rodeada, la rubia adoptó una postura relajada y sonrió.

-Se acabó el show.

La joven alzo la mano provocando que con el movimiento una fuerte ventisca de nieve se presentara inmediatamente. Los cuatro chicos apenas y lograron cubrirse, pero para cuando todo acabó Rin ya había desaparecido.

-La perdimos-dijo Lenka.

-Debemos de admitir que aun no estamos a su nivel-dijo Rei-Por algo ella es una de los únicos dos agentes de rango SP.

-Termino, es hora de volver a la base-dijo Rui.

-Cierto, Lenka, tenemos una misión en media hora, hay que irnos preparando-dijo Rinto a su compañera.

-Ah, yo quería ver la batalla entre Rin y Len-dijo la rubia claramente decepcionada.

-¿Para qué? Ya sabemos como van a terminar las cosas, date prisa o te dejo sola-dijo el joven adelantándose.

-Vamos Rei, nosotros también tenemos una misión-le dijo la pelinegra al chico.

-Voy-suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que seguir a Rui.

La rubia iba caminando sigilosamente, podía oír ruidos a todo su alrededor, pero le era imposible saber de dónde exactamente venían, sabía muy bien que él estaba cerca.

Sintió instantáneamente su mirada recorriéndola por completo seguido de lo cual comenzó a correr, él no debía atraparla, no aun, ella debía demostrarle que era capaz de vencerlo aunque sea una vez.

Huir no servía de nada, él es mucho más rápido que ella y esa es la razón por la cual jamás le podía ganar, se sentía frustrada, miró hacia atrás. Grave error. En tan solo un par de segundos ya había sido acorralada contra un árbol con el cuerpo de Len peligrosamente cerca del de ella, la tenia inmovilizada de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza mientras sostenía su cintura con la otra mano para mantenerla bajo su control.

-Y bien ¿Qué tienes para mi Rinny?-le dijo al oído coquetamente mientras deslizaba su mano entre sus ropas logrando tensar a la chica.

-¡Pervertido!-dijo liberándose de inmediato haciendo su cuerpo para adelante contra el de él para hacerlo retroceder y aprovechando el momento para escabullirse.

-Len soltó una risita mostrándole la medalla que le había quitado.

-¿Qué sucede Rinny? ¿Creíste que por esconder bien las medallas de mí no me iba a atrever a tomarlas? ¿Por qué no vemos en que otra parte de tu cuerpo las tienes escondidas?-dijo en un tono seductor con claramente segundas intenciones.

-Ni creas que te lo voy a dejar fácil Len-dijo en un tono retador-Solo tengo que evitar que te me acerques durante 15 minutos y conservar la mayoría de las medallas para ganarte.

-Muy mal Rin, deberías ser obediente y entregarme las medallas por las buenas, sabes perfectamente que no me puedes vencer, habría sido muy distinto si hubieras accedido a hacer equipo conmigo para esta prueba, si me las entregas ahora podemos descansar antes de ir a nuestra misión y no se, tal vez te de un premio por tu buen comportamiento.

-Lamento decirte que eso no sucederá-espeto irritada.

-Como quieras, me has dado una excusa para tocarte-sonrió con malicia mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Ni un solo paso Len-dijo mientras en sus manos se formaba una guadaña de hielo.

-Hora de jugar Rin-dijo haciendo lo mismo pero a diferencia de la rubia su guadaña era de un metal dorado, que en un principio era una pequeña vara con un la función de expandirse a través de la electricidad que el chico le transmitía.

En tan solo un segundo estalló la batalla liderada por el choque de las guadañas, seguido de lo cual un pico de hielo salió de la tierra directo hacia Len quien lo esquivó como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Rin tomó la ventaja de que el rubio retrocediera atacándolo simultáneamente mientras los picos de hielo salían de la tierra intentando alcanzarlo.

SOEH

Sistema de Organización de Experimentación Humana, muy pocas personas la conocen y sin embargo es la mas grande organización secreta, su objetivo no se tiene muy en claro, pero sus experimentos tienen como ventaja agentes especiales de la rama X quienes son enviados a distintas misiones muy a menudo y la mas famosa pareja de agentes especiales son los hijos del director general, Kagamine Rin y Len. Ambos son los únicos agentes en toda la organización de nivel SP, el nivel anterior a ese es el S, pero solo hay 10 agentes con ese nivel seguido del A, B, C, y D.

A Len le encantaba ver a su querida hermana enojada, por eso se le había vuelto costumbre molestarla, le gusta coquetearle y seducirla mientras ella intenta resistirse a sus encantos, aunque eso era solo una excusa, la verdad es que en realidad esta enamorado de ella. Es decir, si ya es un maldito asesino que se va ir al infierno ¿Qué demonios importa que quiera a su hermanita de manera poco ética? Y lo mismo va para Rin, solo que ella se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos, por que eso seria perder ante él.

Todo comenzó hacia poco más de dos años…

Después de su entrenamiento Len entró a la oficina en donde su padre ya lo estaba esperando.

-"Así que no te has topado con Rin, que malos modales tienes al no presentarte con tú hermana"-le dijo Leon.

-"Ya te dije que no recuerdo haber tenido ninguna hermana, por lo tanto esa chica no es nada mío"-dijo fríamente.

-"Rin es una novata, ya ha finalizado su entrenamiento, te sorprenderá saber que lo ha concretado con un mes de sobra, sin duda será una muy buena agente y la trataras como a tu hermana"-le dijo eso ultimo en un tono de orden-"Te encargaras de ir con ella a sus primeras cinco misiones, después de eso que sea lo que quieran".

En SOEH todos los agentes especiales eran resultado de experimentos que les otorgaban una habilidad especial, pero eso a menudo tenia efectos colaterales, en el caso de Len los experimentos de causaron amnesia, por lo tanto no recuerda nada de su pasado y jamás lo hará, en el caso de Rin los experimentos causaron mas definido el efecto de libre albedrio, por lo cual la organización no la puede controlar como le plazca a diferencia de los demás agentes, lo cual es un peligro para ellos, ya que en cualquier momento pueden ser traicionados por ella.

Rin no solo era una amenaza para la organización por su libre albedrio, si no también por que siendo Rui y Rei clones inversos de Rin y Len, y Lenka y Rinto humanos creados a partir de ellos (razón por la cual Rinto le llamaba a Rin "madre") estos solo acataban las ordenes de la joven, lo cual no le convenía en nada a SOEH.

Al principio la rubia no había aceptado nada con respecto a SOEH, e incluso había intentado escapar para evitar los dolorosos experimentos que hacían con ella, pero Leon jugo una carta que hacia que Rin estuviera bajo su control, y esta era amenazarla con la muerte de la familia Hatsune, luego de eso le prometió que la dejaría ver a una persona muy especial que trabajaba para él en la organización y fue así como completó de manera muy rápida su entrenamiento y le fue asignada una misión con Len.

Pero no era el mismo Len que ella conoció.

En su primera misión se deshizo sin consideración del objetivo asesinando al señor de manera brutal, cierto era que aquel hombre era una persona despreciable que secuestraba a niñas para prostituirlas, de hecho Rin tuvo que infiltrarse como una de las victimas, pero en cuando el Kagamine vio que la estaban toqueteando, aun que fuera parte del acto para conseguir mas información, algo en él se despertó haciendo que de manera inconsciente ya estuviera en el lugar torturando al tipo por querer sobrepasarse con su hermanita.

-"¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a mi Rin?!"-dijo con ira inyectada en los ojos mientras lo sostenía fuertemente del cuello.

Los otros hombres empezaron a dispararle a Len, pero las balas eran detenidas por el escudo de electricidad que lo protegía, a pesar de que se les había advertido no usar sus poderes en su primera misión Len ignoró la orden haciendo pedazos con su guadaña electrificada a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

La escena que Rin presencio la hizo estremecerse. Ese no era el gentil y tierno hermano que vagamente recordaba, él la cuidaba y la protegía haciéndola sentirse segura, este Len a pesar de que la estaba protegiendo lo hacia de una manera por demás aterradora, ella no pudo hacer ningún movimiento ni articular palabra mientras la sala se teñía de rojo.

Len había perdido el control, normalmente él era mas cuidadoso y sigiloso con sus misiones, pero esta vez algo dentro de él lo domino, su ira llego a tal grado de generar una verdadera carnicería en el lugar.

Cuando todo acabo el rubio se acercó a su hermanita estirándole la mano con una gentil sonrisa.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Rin?"-le preguntó.

La rubia tenía algo de miedo, pero cuando su hermano hizo ese gesto logró percibir en sus ojos una chispa del antiguo Len, su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo aceptando la ayuda del joven, pero eso no le quitaba el terror interno de lo que había presenciado.

Cabe mencionar que Len fue reprendido por no acatar ordenes, en las siguientes cuatro misiones por suerte no sucedió lo mismo que en la primera, pero varias veces estuvo a punto de ignorar el objetivo de la misión con tal de que Rin no saliera herida, extrañamente las misiones eran cada vez mas peligrosas, finalmente termino su tutoría con Rin, que duro cuatro meses y ambos iban a misiones separadas.

Len llegó a la conclusión de que había algo en Rin que le hacia querer protegerla, intento ignorar aquello, no era bueno que su historia perfecto se viera manchado por los fallas que cometió al intentar mantener a la chica a salvo.

Por tres meses enteros su mente se concentró más en sus objetivos que en Rin, ya que él estaba en una misión en otro país, hasta que cuando finalmente regreso se entero de que Rin se acababa de recuperar de una de las misiones en la que resulto gravemente herida, al ver la bitácora de las misiones que llevaba se dio cuenta de que la mayoría eran de nivel 1, las mas peligrosas de toda la organización donde un error podía costar la vida, por aquel entonces Rin solo era una agente de nivel A, por lo que resultaba prácticamente imposible que pudiera completar una misión, especialmente si no se le asignaba algún compañero.

La mayoría de los agentes trabajaban en pareja, incluso los de nivel S lo hacían, pero Rin no había tenido otro compañero desde las cinco misiones de prueba que hizo con Len y eso que esas apenas eran de nivel 3.

De hecho ella era mejor de lo que Leon esperaba, pues logró cumplir las misiones mas difíciles en tiempo record, por desgracia otro de los efectos secundarios de los experimentos que le hicieron era que sus poderes no eran constantes, llegaba el momento en que no podía usarlos por una semana ya que su cuerpo no podía resistir la presión de su habilidad, era como si sus poderes sobre el hielo debían recargarse cada determinado tiempo y esa fue la razón por la que salió herida en la ultima misión, claro que a su padre lo único que le importo fue que logró completarla.

-"¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!"-estrelló la bitácora en el escritorio de su padre claramente enojado.

-"Vaya Len ¿Qué no te enseñe a no meterte en lo que no te importa?"-espetó su padre.

-"¡Claro que me importa! ¡Estas enviando a Rin a misiones suicidas!"-le reprochó con enojo.

-"Yo acepte esas misiones Len, este asunto no es de tú incumbencia"-dijo la rubia que acababa de entrar a la oficina.

-"Veo que te has recuperado mas rápido de lo que esperaba Rin"-dijo su padre con una sonrisa falsa-"Aquí tienes tu siguiente misión"-dijo extendiéndole el folder, pero antes de que ella lo tomara Len se lo quitó a su padre y se dispuso a leerlo.

-"Ni hablar, Rin no ira a esta misión"-sentencio Len.

-"Claro que iré"-dijo arrebatándole el folder-"Y tú no harás nada para impedirlo"-le dijo en un tono retador que hizo que el rubio frunciera el seño.

-"Bien, quieres ir, lo harás, pero iré contigo"-dijo el chico desafiante.

-"¡No te necesito! ¡No estuviste ahí en la investigación de la mansión Meiton, no estuviste ahí en la infiltración de las industrias Taison y no estuviste ahí en la misión de los laboratorios, por lo tanto no requiero tu ayuda!"-le grito Rin claramente molesta-"¡Así que completare esto yo sola y asendereé a Rango S sin ti!"

A Len le enojo lo testaruda que era su hermanita, ella no debía estarle haciendo frente si no aceptar su ayuda de buena manera.

-"¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Dije que iré contigo e iré contigo quieras o no!"-le grito en tono autoritario que casi hizo retroceder a la rubia.

-"¡Bien! Puedes ir, pero no interfieras"-contestó ella irritada.

-"Si ya terminaron de discutir, entonces retírense, Rin, tú completaras la misión y Len tú solo iras de observador ¿Entendido?"-les dijo Leon.

-"Si"-contestaron al uní solo de no muy buena gana.

Fue cuando en esa misión que Rin estuvo en verdadero peligro de ser asesinada que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él y de nuevo se hizo una masacre, esta vez a mayor escala que la anterior en la que Len perdió el control.

Se acercó manchado de sangre a su hermana que retrocedía mientras temblaba hasta que quedo aprisionada entre Len y la pared, el joven acaricio un mecho de su cabello a la vez que la rubia por instinto cerraba fuertemente los ojos aterrada esperando no ser la siguiente victima.

-"Tranquila Rin, no te voy a hacer daño"-acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la chica que no dejaba de temblar mientras posaba su otra mano en su cadera para acercarla más a él-"Te prometo que jamás dejare que nada malo te pase… mi Rin"-dijo levantando su cara del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

La joven sintió una extraña mezcla de seguridad y miedo, los ojos de Len eran fríos y a la vez cálidos para ella, sentía que se perdía en ellos. El rubio inclinó su rostro asustando un poco a su hermana que apenas alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de Len sobre los suyos.

¡La estaba besando!

Rin intentaba despegarse de él, pero Len la aprisionó más contra la pared y su cuerpo intensificando el beso sin que ella pudiera hacer algún movimiento, tenía miedo y tembló mas cuando el rubio estaba pidiendo acceso a su boca, ella no se lo quería conceder pero lo mejor en esos momentos era no hacer enojar a su hermano así que le dio permiso de explorar su cavidad, sentía la lengua de Len saboreando cada parte de su boca haciéndola temblar un poco mas hasta que se separo solo un poco para dejarla respirar.

-"Eso es Rinny, buena chica"-dijo acariciando con su pulgar los suaves y húmedos labios de la rubia mas con un aura posesiva que con dulzura-"Vamos a ser muy buenos compañeros ¿Entendido?"-dijo en un tono algo autoritario lamiendo los labios de su hermana quien por terror asintió aun con la respiración agitada-"Muy bien, así me gusta"-y dicho eso la volvió a besar con mas deseo.

-Yo gane Rin-dijo despegándose de ella luego del intenso beso que le había plantado cuando la acorraló contra un árbol dejándola con la ropa desordenada.

-¡Le-Len!-le gritó sonrojada y avergonzada acomodándose su uniforme mientras el joven frente a ella le mostraba con una sonrisa las 5 medallas que ahora tenia en su poder.

Aunque Rin intente negar lo que siente por Len muchas veces cede debido al miedo que le tiene, puede que su hermano la quiera mucho, pero en ocasiones adopta una actitud sumamente posesiva para con ella y la rubia teme que él se salga de control y le haga algo, por eso mejor se deja antes de que la situación se vuelva peligrosa para ella.

En una ocasión Len estuvo apunto de violar a su propia hermana debido a que esta prefería a Kaito por sobre él ya que en ese entonces Rin no estaba enamorada de Len, el rubio sin dudarlo se deshizo del peliazul y quiso hacerle entender a Rin que él era el único hombre para ella ya sea por las buenas o por las malas así que aprovechó que no tenia poderes para hacer su movimiento.

-"Por favor Len"-le rogó cuando ya casi terminaba de quitarle todas sus prendas-"No te prometo enamorarme de ti… pero te juro que no veré a otro que no seas tú con un cariño superior al que te tengo"

En pocas palabras eso significaba que si no lo amaba a él no amaría a nadie mas.

-"¿Cómo estoy segura de que no romperás tu juramento?"

-"Por que si aceptas mi trato… dejare que me beses y abraces y demás cosas mientras no sea nada que no quiera, si me dejo llevar entonces tendrás la seguridad de que seré solo tuya"

Len sonrió. Parecía un trato justo. Solo tenía que lograr que se dejara y entonces seria de él y lo mejor es que no había nadie que pudiera hacerle competencia por que Rin no se enamoraría.

-"Entonces hermanita…"-dijo deslizando su mano por sus sedosos cabellos y se inclino a susurrarle al oído-"Por hoy te salvaste"-mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras Rin se resistía a soltar un gemido-"Pero para cuando te des cuenta serás solo mía… mía y de nadie mas"-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Así fue como su extraña relación comenzó. Hubo varias veces que Len estuvo a punto de cumplir su objetivo, pero para su desgracia algo o alguien siempre interfería. Como en el entrenamiento, de haber sido por Len la hacia suya ahí en el bosque, pero ambos sabían que estaban siendo observados, así que regresaron a la base para ir a su siguiente misión.

...

C. A

Se que dije que comenzaria esta historia cuando terminara las otras, pero la verdad es que no me resisti.

Len me quedo algo Yandere... ¡pero aun asi lo amo!

Lamentablemente para ustedes los voy a dejar con ganas de mas de esta que podria ser una historia corta por que primero tendre que terminar la de cosas de familia y Synchronicity, esta ultima puede ser mucho mas tardada ya que como esta basada en la saga debo cuidar muy bien los detalles de la historia.

Esta podria ser la ultima historia que escribo, la verdad no lo se, eso depende se como sea aceptada esta historia, los comentarios suben mi inspiracion a seguir escribiendo, siento que en vez de rango T esto esta tirando a M

¡Hasta la proxima! ¡Dejen sus comentarios!


	3. La mision de Rin y Len

Capitulo 2

Rin había terminado de bañarse, salió únicamente cubierta por una toalla para vestirse con la ropa que había dejado sobre su cama. Cierto rubio se encontraba sentado sobre sus prendas con una amplia y maligna sonrisa extendiéndole un folder.

-Y bien Rinny, he aquí nuestra siguiente misión.

La rubia lo tomó sin decir nada, realmente era peligroso estar con su hermano solamente cubierta por una toalla, pero dentro de poco tendrían una misión por lo que al Kagamine mayor no le daría tiempo de hacer nada.

-Una misión muy sencilla, es raro que tú elijas cosas así-poniendo más atención en la lectura. Abrió sus ojos como platos, ya empezaba a comprender-¡¿Cómo?!

El joven amplió su sonrisa.

-Así es querida-dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella-¿No te alegra?

Rin retrocedió a la par que su hermano no dejaba de avanzar

-Tú yo solos en una casa e hiendo a la escuela como si viviéramos una vida normal-dijo poniendo sus manos a los lados de la puerta del baño que se cerró cuando Rin ya estaba pegada a esta.

-¿S-solos?-tartamudeó sonrojándose y apretando más su toalla por miedo a que Len hiciera algún movimiento.

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar Rin-dijo lamiendo su cuello mientras la chica se tensaba.

La joven suspiró, Len sonrió malignamente, la había agarrado desprevenida.

-Lastima que no tenemos tiempo suficiente para esto-le susurró al oído contorneando su cuerpo mientras con el toque Rin se estremecía.

La rubia cerró los ojos sintiendo un dulce beso sobre su frente y después nada… abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que su hermano se dirigía hacia la puerta sin más ¿Así de sencillo? Normalmente Len siempre aprovechaba momentos como esos para ir mas allá, pero esta vez la había dejado con… ¿Ganas de mas?

-Len, esper…

Cuando Rin intentó avanzar hacia él, sintió una fría brisa por todo su cuerpo, su hermano se dio vuelta mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh, Rinny no creí que estuvieras tan ansiosa…

La rubia miró hacia abajo solo para descubrir lo que ya intuía y tenía miedo de comprobar.

Rinto y Lenka iban caminando por el área de las habitaciones de SOEH cuando repentinamente escucharon un grito.

-¿Esa fue Rin?-preguntó la rubia extrañada al momento en que se dio vuelta hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-Probablemente Len la este molestando otra vez-rió Rinto por lo bajo.

.

.

.

La misión era muy sencilla, tenían que mantener vigilada por un mes a una joven llamada Gumi, ella había sido un experimento de unos laboratorios ilegales, pero el gobierno la había reubicado con una familia haciéndola pasar como una chica normal, la joven era el objetivo de otra agencia experimental.

A diferencia de otros agentes de SOEH Rin y Len si eran reconocidos ante la sociedad debido a que su padre era un figura importante. A los ojos de la gente eran un par de hermanos hijos del famoso empresario Leon dueño de la mundialmente conocida compañía Crypton Corp especialista en tecnologías y debido a que él tenía una imagen pública que conservar como un padre amoroso a veces los llevaba a reuniones o fiestas fingiendo que son una linda familia feliz.

SOEH tiene un área de dormitorios y un sin fin de cosas para la comodidad de sus agentes, sin embargo Rin y Len tenían su propia mansión no muy lejos de los cuarteles generales, aquel lugar mayormente estaba vacio, pero incluso Rinto, Lenka, Rei y Rui la habitaban de vez en cuando.

Tardaron algo en llegar a la nueva casa que iban a habitar, no creyeron necesario que fuera inmensa y era mejor si les quedaba cerca de su escuela por lo que aquel lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

-Rin ¿Qué tal si dormimos juntos?-le preguntó Len mientras trataba de entrar con ella a su habitación pero esta le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Ni lo sueñes maldito pervertido, no te dejare hacerme nada!

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros al notar el tono nervioso de su hermana, desde esa mañana no podía mirarlo a los ojos debido a la graciosa escenita de la toalla, claro, no era la primera vez que Len la veía desnuda, pero aun así resultaba muy vergonzoso, en especial cuando este se lo echaba en cara.

-Tal vez no hoy ni mañana querida, pero tarde o temprano cederás ante mi y no tienes ni idea de cuanto voy a disfrutar ese momento-dijo en un tono seductor mientras Rin tragaba audible-Buenas noches Amor-se retiró diciendo eso ultimo en un tono burlón.

La rubia se dio prisa a atrancar su puerta y cerrar bien todas las ventanas, se sentía desprotegida en un lugar donde Len podía irrumpir en medio de la noche en su habitación y hacerle un sin fin de cosas pervertidas, todavía podía recordar la ultima vez que lo hizo.

Aquel día se habían quedado en la mansión Kagamine tras un largo y exhausto día de trabajo, a demás de que habían ido a una de las reuniones que a menudo su padre tenia con gente importante y los presentaba ante la sociedad.

Con lo cansada que estaba la chica, se había quedado dormida sin quitarse la blusa de tirantes que se abría con un cierre por delante, ni las mayas y los demás accesorios que completaban su conjunto y ni se molesto en ponerle seguro a la puerta o bloquear las entradas. Grave error, al menos de esa manera se abría percatado un poco de la visita nocturna de su querido hermano.

Len la observó por un momento antes de hacer algún movimiento, se veía tan linda, tan tierna y tan… a su merced, lentamente se cernió sobre ella, agradeció al cielo la blusa que traía puesta, no tendría que hacer mucho movimiento para poder ver que había debajo de ella.

Deslizo su cierre con delicadeza logrando ver su sostén con encajes que resultaba ser muy provocativo y perfecto para la ocasión, rió por lo bajo, era el mismo conjunto que un Lenka le había regalado frente a él, Rinto, Rei y Rui para el día de su cumpleaños, fue una escena verdaderamente cómica.

Como siempre, en la fiesta de alguno de los Kagamine simplemente se hacia una pequeña reunión entre ellos, y en esa fiesta de cumpleaños de Rin, Lenka decidió que seria divertido avergonzar a su "madre".

-"Te he comprado esto taran~"-dijo mostrando frente a todos el conjunto de encajes negros, esta por demás decir que todos los presentes reaccionaron con suma sorpresa-"Es para cuando decidas tener una noche de diversión con padre"-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa inocente.

De haber sido uno de los chicos Rin lo despedazaba en menos de cinco segundos, pero tratándose de Rui o Lenka ella no podía hacer nada. En esos momentos Len solo pensaba "Oh dios, se vería endemoniadamente sexy con eso puesto".

Rei y Rui se hacían los desentendidos mirando para otro lado mientras Rinto se daba una palmada en la frente.

-"¡Estas loca!"-reclamó claramente furiosa y avergonzada arrebatándoselo enojada para quítalo de la vista de los presentes-"¡Jamás en mi vida usaría esto!"

-"Al menos pruébatelo, seguro se te ve fantástico"-dijo con cara de ilusión y juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

Rei y Rui la vieron con cara de "Tienes que estar bromeando" Rinto estrelló su frente contra la pared ante la tontería que estaba haciendo su hermana y Len ya estaba preparando una cámara.

-"Ni lo sueñes, además el sostén es copa C, eso no me queda"

Ah, si, por aquel entonces Rin era algo plana y al mirar muy bien su cuerpo comprendió la razón de que estuviera usando aquel conjunto.

-"Parece que han crecido"-dijo fijando su vista en sus pechos y se relamió los labios, era hora de despertar a la princesa de su sueño cual bella durmiente, así que se inclinó para darle un beso.

De haber sido un beso delicado Rin ni siquiera se habría dado cuenda de que sus labios estaban siendo robados, sin embargo se fue haciendo un poco mas intenso y despertó lentamente sintiendo algo cálido en su boca y la sensación de que había alguien encima de ella sosteniéndola de las muñecas para inmovilizarla.

Sorpresa y algo de miedo invadieron a la rubia haciendo que su corazón diera un salto al darse cuenta de que Len la estaba besando, cuando finalmente se separo de sus labios la chica jadeo en busca de un poco de aire y antes de poder reclamar su hermano volvió a besarla frenéticamente.

La chica comenzó a moverse intentando quitárselo de encima, pero esto solo hacia aumentar el roce de sus cuerpos, el joven llevó arriba de su cabeza las manos de Rin sosteniéndolas con una sola mano mientras se establecía intentando reducir los movimientos de la joven, quien para entonces ya estaba sumamente agitada.

-"¿Qué sucede Rinny? ¿Tanto efecto te provocan mis besos?"-dijo en tono burlón mientras desviaba su boca a su cuello.

Era cierto que la rubia a veces ansiaba sus dulces besos, en tan poco tiempo había logrado hacerla adicta a sus labios, pero moriría antes de admitir que lo deseaba.

-"Len dete…"-su voz fue cortada tan pronto soltó un gemido y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su blusa estaba abierta dejando a su hermano tener un contacto un poco mas directo con sus pechos y este no dudaría ni un solo segundo en tomar ventaja.

Se sonrojó a sobre manera al sentir el movimiento de la mano del rubio sobre su seno izquierdo debajo de su sujetador, tubo que morderse el labio para evitar soltar un par de gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, pues entre eso y los besos y lamidas que Len le daba a su cuello era verdaderamente difícil contenerse.

-"Len, no sigas… por favor detente"-alcanzó a formular su petición logrando resistirse a ceder ante el chico.

-"¿De verdad quieres eso Rin?"-preguntó en un tono seductor claramente sin intenciones de hacerlo-"Tu voz dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo otra ¿A quien debería hacerle caso Rinny?"

-"No, no lo ha…"-su voz fue ahogada al tiempo que su hermano silenciaba besándola con cada vez mas deseo, no quería escucharla decir que se detenga, estaba mas que claro que eso no lo iba a hacer, comenzó a deslizar su mano a la parte mas privada del cuerpo de la chica mientras esta adivinando sus intenciones gemía ahogadamente intentando detenerlo.

El joven hábilmente deslizó su mano por debajo de su ropa interior haciendo contacto con su zona privada, la rubia dio un pequeño bote estremeciéndose ante el tacto a pesar de que no era la primera vez que Len la tocaba de esa forma, después de todo el muy maldito era un pervertido de primera y aprovechaba cada instante que tenia para intentar llegar un poco mas lejos con su pequeña hermana.

-"¿Te parece si avanzamos un poco mas rápido?"-le preguntó dispuesto a quitarle de una vez por todas las prendas que traía puestas.

Pero como siempre, algo tenia que romper su mágico momento y el comunicador de Len sonó estruendosa mente, maldijo por lo bajo, Rin nuevamente se había salvado, daría lo que fuera por ignorar la llamada entrante, sin embargo el comunicador solo sonaba si se trataba de algún asunto urgente e importante.

A Rin le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar todo aquello, ella sin duda estaba enamorada de Len, pero no del Casanova que a cada rato intentaba seducirla, sino del dulce y tierno hermano mayor que ella recordaba y como el cual algunas veces al rubio actuaba, aun que no podía negar que de alguna extraña forma el actual Len había logrado cautivarla.

-Definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza-se dijo a si misma antes de tirarse a la cama para dormir.

.

.

.

La pobre de Rin tuvo que despertarse lo más temprano posible, para de esa manera no ser sorprendida por su querido hermano, ya conocía muy bien a Len y lo que este era capaz de hacer en dado caso que ella se descuidara, para su sorpresa se topó con que él ya hasta había preparado el desayuno para ella dejándole una nota de que se había adelantado al colegio.

-Qué extraño-mustio para sí misma ¿Cuál podía ser la razón de que se hubiera ido tan temprano?

Viendo que era muy temprano, la rubia se dio una ducha y se preparó para ir a la escuela, seguramente se encontraría con Len en el instituto, así que por el momento no le tomo importancia.

Llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo ignorando las miradas que los chicos de ese lugar le daba, si, Rin era muy bonita y fácilmente llamaba la atención, pero todo eso le importaba un comino mientras buscaba furiosa con la mirada a su hermano.

Ya había dado ocho vueltas por toda la escuela y de él no había ni rastro ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Faltaban tan solo diez minutos para el inicio de la clase.

-Bien, que haga lo que quiera, realmente no me interesa-dijo haciendo un leve puchero y apresurándose a entrar a clase.

La joven entro al salón sentándose e un asiento vacio al final de clase pretendiendo no llamar la atención, aun cuando el maestro entró no le prestó ni la mas mínima atención mientras internamente seguía preguntándose que diablos estaría haciendo Len.

Por supuesto que ambos estarían en la misa clase, puesto que dadas las influencias de su padre, ellos que supuestamente habían sido educados en casa, tendrían un periodo de prueba de un mes en el colegio y aunque Len fuera mayor que ella por tres años ambos estudiarían en el mismo grado y salón, claro, todo esto como excusa para iniciar la misión, en realidad no necesitaban estudiar, ellos ya habían terminado sus respectivas carreras, pues SOEH les ofrece todo tipo de estudios y aéreas especializadas además de los rigurosos entrenamientos que tienen como agentes.

Cabe destacar que no cualquiera puede ser un agente de SOEH y menos un agente especial como lo eran Rin y Len, la mayoría de los sujetos no sobreviven a las pruebas y todos ellos eran reclutados secretamente por la agencia, no tienen una vida fuera de la organización como lo hacían Rin y Len, SOEH tiene que asegurarse que la desaparición de estas personas no se vea como un caso importante, o la otra rama del gobierno iba a empezar a sospechar, y al ser los Kagamine una familia reconocida se percatarían de la existencia de organización con la desaparición de Rin y Len, era por eso que se podía decir que ellos llevaban una doble vida.

SOEH es apoyada por la segunda rama del gobierno, es por eso que las misiones siempre los favorecen a ellos y son cosas que la policía o ni los militares podían hacer, si la primera rama se enteraba de la existencia de la agencia, pesar de que vieran las acciones del la agencia ilegales, definitivamente no seria clausurada y ellos tomarían el control, nada cambiaria de todas maneras, pero era mejor ahorrarse ese tipo de problemas.

La organización les daba todo lo necesario a sus agentes y ellos solo tienen que cumplir órdenes sin preguntar, a ellos no les importaba, después de todo la mayoría de las misiones eran para un bien social, como detener a miembros del crimen organizado, gente muy peligrosa y laboratorios ilegales o ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, desde que Leon tomó el control de SOEH, algunas de las misiones eran solo para el bienestar de Crypton Corp u otras empresas, su mandato se había hecho algo sombrío y todo eso involucraba la verdadera razón por la cual había hecho experimentos con sus propios hijos y la el motivo de clonarlos dando así paso a las otras dos parejas de Kagamines, por que siendo como una parte de ellos, Rei, Rui, Rinto y Lenka tenían el mismo apellido que Rin y Len.

Finalmente, seis minutos después de que el profesor entró, se presento Len, quien venia acompañado de una peliverde, ambos parecían llevarse muy bien, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, cosa que no puso muy contenta a la rubio que ahora entendía por que no encontraba a Len por ninguna parte, pensando que tal vez habían tenido una cita ¿A las siete de la mañana? ¿Cómo diablos es que estaba con esa tipa?

-Señorita Gumi-al oír el nombre comprendió un poco mejor, pero seguía sin gustarle lo sucedido-Pase a su asiento ¿Y usted es…?-dijo el maestro mirando detenidamente al rubio quien traía puesto su uniforme y entraba dispuesto a seguir a la chica.

-Kagamine Len-dijo el joven sin más.

-Ah, usted es el nuevo alumno… ¿No se supone que vendría con su hermana?

-Soy yo profesor-dijo la chica caminando hacia el frente para sorpresa de todos, aunque aún parecía estar algo enojada.

Len rió por lo bajo.

-Buenos días Rinny-le susurró cuando ella ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Cállate idiota-le espetó claramente malhumorada ¿Y cómo no? Si la había dejado sola durante toda la mañana.

-Muy bien jóvenes, estos son sus nuevos compañeros, Kagamine Rin y Len y estarán estudiando con ustedes al menos por el transcurso de este mes-dijo el profesor no muy seguro de lo último-Bien, chicos, pueden tomar asiento en donde gusten.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a su lugar, seguida de su hermano, que tomo asiento a lado de ella soltando una risita. Rin lo ignoro mirando hacia la ventana, aún estaba algo enojada por el hecho de lo que acababa de ver… Len y Gumi parecían tener muy buena química.

El Kagamine mayor se decidió a molestar un poco a su hermana, oh rayos, como adoraba verla molesta o haciendo toda clase de pucheros.

"¿Que sucede Rinny? ¿Celosa?" decía el mensaje que el rubio acababa de enviarle.

"Jaja, muy gracioso Len, vete al diablo"-le contesto lanzándole de mala gana el papel.

"Oh, querida, no tienes por qué sentir celos, sabes perfectamente que solo te quiero a ti y en cuanto lleguemos a casa voy a demostrártelo. Te cargare hasta mi cuarto depositándote suavemente en la cama mientras voy dejando un rastro de dulces besos por toda tu piel, lentamente te iré despojando de tus prendas mientras te susurro palabras de amor hasta que finalmente cedas y te haré completamente mía, gemirás y gritaras mi nombre pidiéndome más y por ultimo me dirás lo que tanto ansió escuchar"

La joven se puso completamente roja al haber imaginado paso a paso lo que decía la nota de su hermano y el rubio rió por lo bajo al ver su objetivo cumplido.

Ese iba a ser un mes muy largo para la pobre de Rin.


End file.
